Separate Ways
by EeveeMaster101
Summary: How I envision Ash's departure from the Kalos region. Yes, it's outdated, but I think you'll like this version better than what actually happened. Oneshot. Amourshipping/Satosere/AshxSerena


Ash walked through the airport, weaving his way through the crowd, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He peeked at the ticket in his hand. Gate 5. His eyes flicked to the wall, whereupon he saw a sign that read "Gate 4". He turned around. Walking slowly behind him was a rather downcast Serena. Ash inwardly sympathized with her. He assumed that she hadn't ever been on a journey before, so he understood the pains of the first goodbye. Clemont and Bonnie had stayed back in Lumiose City because of Clemont's gym leader duties, so it was just Ash and Serena that went to the airport. She seemed to be dejected because of her goodbyes to Clemont and Bonnie, but Ash doubted that. After all, they were still in the same region and could easily meet whenever they wanted to. Ash, on the other hand, was from the other side of the world, so seeing him would be highly unlikely. Besides, he had plans to go to the Igneous Region merely a week after his return, and that was even farther from Kalos than Kanto. Ash sighed. He was going to miss Kalos. He always had loads of fun in every region he went to, but Kalos seemed special. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he made it so far in the Kalos Championship, which farther than he had ever made it in any other championship. Perhaps it was because of his new Pokemon. Perhaps it was because of his new friends that he traveled with. But he still doubted it. It was something different, something much more powerful. He shook himself free of his thoughts. He could reminisce later; he had to find his gate now. His eyes drifted back to the upper right corner, where the terminal gate signs were. He was greeted with "Gate 5" written on a sign, and he stopped walking. He felt Serena bump into him.

"Pika pi," came Pikachu's cry, having its tail squished between Ash's shoulder and Serena's chest.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu. Sorry Ash, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ash turned around.

"Hey Serena?"

"Hm?"

"Come sit with me. I want to talk."

"'Mkay." Ash walked over to a bench in the corner of the waiting area outside his gate. Serena sat down beside him. "What's up, Ash?"

"Are you okay?" Serena seemed a bit taken back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ash looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure? You've looked really sad ever since we got here, and you were so absorbed in your thoughts staring at the ground that you ran into me."

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded its head in agreement.

"Well, there's something that's been on my mind lately, but it's not really bothering me. Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash shook his head.

"Serena, I've spent over a year travelling with you now, and I've learned a lot about you. And I know that this is not my Serena." Serena seemed to tense up.

"Then why haven't you noticed, huh? You've spent a year with me now, so why don't you know? Or do you, and you're just playing a game with me?" Ash recoiled.

"What? What are you saying? Why haven't I noticed what?" Serena looked at him with scared eyes, then back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean that." Ash abruptly got up and stood in front of her. Pikachu remained at her side on the bench.

"Serena, our time together is short. In a few minutes, I'm going to leave, and we probably won't see each other for a long time. I don't want my final memories of you to be sad ones, so tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." A single tear fell from her eyes and hit the floor. Soon, another followed, and another, and another, until a slow train trickled from her face.

"That's exactly the problem."

"What? What's the problem?"

"You! You're the problem!"

"Me? Serena, what did I do? Why am I the problem?"

"It's not like that, Ash."

"Then what IS it like?" Suddenly, a voice came through over the gate PA system.

"Attention all passengers, Gate 5 to Kanto is now boarding. Gate 5 to Kanto is now boarding. Please make your way onto the plane. Thank you." Ash turned to look at the gate, then crouched down so that he was at eye level with Serena. He remained in that position until she looked up at him. He smiled.

"Tell me, Serena. What's the problem? What can I do to help?" She didn't answer. He stayed exactly as he was. She was still silent. A gate agent came up to Ash.

"Excuse me, sir, but the plane is ready to depart. I hate to interrupt, sir, but please get on the plane." Ash hesitated before standing up.

"Give me just a moment, please. I'll board in a second." The agent nodded and stepped back a few paces, but never took her eyes off the two trainers. "Serena, I'm leaving now. I'm sorry our final memories had to be sad. Let's meet sometime and make new ones, okay?" She didn't move. Ash started to turn to leave when he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt. He turned his head to see who it was, but he only saw Serena's face in his. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was moving in fast. Then her lips made contact with his, and everything made sense. The thing that he was going to miss the most about Kalos wasn't actually a thing, but a person. And her name was Serena. Their kiss didn't last that long, but it felt like an eternity to Ash. He relished every minute of it. When they finally separated, he smiled at her.

"So that's what you meant. I'm sorry Serena." He held out his arm and Pikachu ran up it to his shoulder. Ash turned and walked to the terminal. Serena just stood there, looking down. Right before Ash entered the terminal, however, he stopped and turned to face Serena.

"Serena." She looked up at him. "One month. I'll be back, and we can make new memories, together." Her face lit up as the brightest smile touched her lips.

"Sure Ash. One month. That's a promise, okay?" Ash smiled.

"Yep. That's a promise. I love you." Her eyes widened. He smiled and continued into the terminal. The gate agent shut the door behind him. He was going away. But Serena couldn't be happier. All she had to do was wait. And she would wait for him for as long as it took.

 **Hey y'all, Eevee here! This is just a little something I wrote a while ago (like, a loooong while ago, before XYZ ended) that I happened upon while going through my hard drive. For those two or three of you who might be reading this because you followed me for Iron Rose, I know I haven't touched it in forever, but I'm tearing it apart and rewriting it with a more interesting plot and, of course, more Gale. All that aside, thanks for reading! Leave a review and follow, as I'm looking to become MUCH more active on this site. Thanks a million!**

 **~Eevee**


End file.
